Just Relaxing
by goodeapple
Summary: Paul is in a bad mood... Can our favorite she-wolf help cheer him up? Rated M, because come on, it's Paul and Leah.


**So, I was feeling a little riled up after seeing the new extended trailer of Breaking Dawn, and decided to type out this little baby. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns it all, sadly.**

* * *

><p>"Leah!" Paul called through the two-story house. He wasn't in a good mood; Jake had been up his ass about not showing up for patrol on time, Sam had been freaking out about his upcoming wedding and acting like a total bitch, and his ma kept on whining about him not giving her any grandchildren yet. And then Leah had been more moody ever since she found out she was pregnant. That woman would be sweet as sugar one minute, and then burst into tears the next! But fuck, if it wasn't worth it. With all the extra hormones coursing through her body, if Paul would even brush up against her, her panties would drop.<p>

"Bedroom baby!"

He bounded up the stairs, walking into the room with his usual cocky, swagger in place but he stopped completely frozen in the doorway. His mouth actually fell open as his eyes took in at the sight in front of him. There was his hotter-than-fuck wife of just over two years, laying completely naked except for her fire engine red "fuck me" heels and a tiny ass red babydoll that left little to the imagination. Her hair was spread over the bed, and her delicate fingers were sliding over the lips of her bare pussy. But what set him off was that little smirk; her special one, that alone, got him as hard as concrete.

"What cha doin' Lee?" Paul asked slowly stepping closer and closer to the bed.

"Just relaxing," she shrugged nonchalantly, her playful smirk turning into a wicked grin that matched his own as she continued to rub herself. "Is that right?" He growled out.

"Yep, just thought I'd wait for you to get home so you could help me out with somethin'." She looked up at the ceiling before returning her chocolate-colored eyes back to him. He got the meaning of her words as he caught a trickle of fluid dribble out of her glorious pussy, and onto her slowly moving fingers.

He took one last step towards her and he was there, hovering over her small frame. "You mean you want me to help you with this?" Paul raised an eyebrow and ran a finger over her pussy lips, causing her to tremble with need. "Or how about this?" He thrusted a finger into her, eliciting a husky moan from her full lips. He rotated his finger inside her tight little hole, gathering up some of her nectar, before pulling his finger out and bringing it up to her mouth, rubbing the juices over her plump lips. Her naked center rubbed against his jean clad crotch, dampening the material.

As he finished rubbing her juices onto her lips, he ran his tongue over them, tasting her. Leah didn't dare move a muscle, not yet willing to give in and beg for him to fuck her with that monster he called his cock. She was going to make him beg or at least get him hot enough to where she could control him. She did although, let little sounds of appreciation slip through her lips.

Paul pulled away and stared at her beautiful face, twisted with pleasure and her eyelids half closed. He would win the battle for dominance, they both knew it, but that doesn't she mean that she would make it easy.

"That what you want baby? You want me to lick your pretty little pussy 'till you come all over my face?" Paul growled into her ear.

"Yes." She breathed out, already to come even from Paul's deliciously, dirty mouth.

Paul grabbed her hips in his hands, tilting them into an inviting angle, displaying her mound for his viewing pleasure. Then, he attacked her.

First off was her lips; he could still taste her juices on her lips, making him even more hard to the point of pain. Teeth clashed with teeth and lips melded with lips, but she refused to let his tongue in. Pulling away he gave her a fake glare, having no threat behind it, but showing his annoyance for her stubbornness.

"I'm only letting that tongue in one place babe, and it's further south." Leah was wanting it bad tonight, whether it was from Paul being gone at Sam's bachelor party last night or maybe she was just horny from the pregnancy hormones. Whatever it was, he didn't care. He just liked tiptoeing on her nerves before showing her a good time.

He kneeled down on his knees, gently pulling Leah slightly down the bed. He came up and placed a closed-mouth kiss on her bellybutton, teasing her. All he had to do now was dip his head down and he could tongue fuck her into oblivion, but even if she wouldn't admit it, Leah loved the slow burning pleasure of waiting.

"Here?" Paul asked, pulling the babydoll up to reveal her tanned flesh, and dipping his tongue into her naval.

"No." She sighed, not being able to suppress the shiver that ran through her body.

"Here?" Paul leaned down, just barely above her bare mound, giving a long lick across her waist.

"Nooo," Leah moaned with pleasure; she had missed her Pauly bad.

"Here?" Paul went further down, spreading her knees gently, placing a kiss on the underside of her right knee as he gazed at her moist flesh that was reserved only for him.

It was still just as tight, smooth, and pink as when he first saw when they both gave into desire and he fucked her in the forest all those nights ago. It truly was a beautiful pussy; his pussy, that no one else would _ever_ get to touch without losing a limb, and even possibly, their life.

"No." She was getting impatient, bucking her hips slightly, awaiting for his skilled tongue to be buried inside of her.

"Then how about here?" Paul let out a heated breath against her snatch, leaning forward only mere centimeters away from the desired target, before turning and planting an open mouth kiss to her inner thigh, just above where she etched his name into her skin for their anniversary last year. He gave a dark smirk, looking up at her panting chest and her now black eyes that were glaring at him, hips still giving the tiniest little of bucks.

"I guess that's a 'no' then?" He chuckled.

Leah glared heatedly at him before suddenly throwing her head back against the bed and letting out a gasp as Paul put his nose to her clit. Taking a deep breath of her mouth-watering pussy, **his **pussy for more than two years, he couldn't wait to taste her directly from the source. His nose rubbed against her nub, blowing hot air over her slit, making her crazy as she was about ready to spontaneously combust. Something about her pussy just drove Paul crazy, as if they were still in wolf form, and he was a horny wolf and she was a bitch in heat.

"Paul!" she groaned trying to wrap legs around his head and make him stay there, make him eat her out. But his hands kept a firm hold under her thighs as he canted her hips up to his mouth for better access. He chuckled, watching her with his black eyes. "How bad do you want it baby?"

Leah knew when she had lost, stubborn as she may be, she knew the only way she was going to get any was if she admitted defeat. She was Leah-fucking-Clearwater! The only way she would admit defeat was if she was six feet under, But with Paul... admitting defeat was worth it for what he could do with certain _assets_.

"So, so bad!" Paul gave each thigh an open kiss before diving straight in. Licking, nipping, slurping, and kissing her. Her labored breaths became pants as she felt her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. Paul fucked her with his tongue, alternating with his fingers. He rubbed the tip of his nose, against her clit and blew warm shots of air over her, and with that, she was done. Her thighs clenched around his neck and head, keeping him there as she came, screaming his name mixed with slurs of curses, hands burying into his messy black hair as he drank up all the liquid she offered to him.

As he finished cleaning her up with vigor, he crawled up the bed and collapsed next to her. She was worn out, eyes closed and shallow breaths escaping her mouth. He brushed the ebony strands of hair out of her face, and kissed her cheek and the sensitive spot behind her left ear. Her hand came up and rested over his heart, where he had gotten a tattoo of _her name _onto his skin. He bent down and whispered "I love you" to her before kissing the shell of her ear. When he heard her respond with the same words, he knew everything was good.

He wouldn't be late for patrol anymore, he would calm Sam down and reassure him that everything was going to be alright at the wedding, and he would promise his mom all the grandkids she could ever want. And as he looked down at his beautiful wife that slept soundless in his arms, he knew that he would take every mood swing, weird craving, and blue-ball moment, just to be with her. Yeah, everything was good.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think, heh? This was my first full blown lemon, so I'd really love some feedback from you all! Love you guys, and REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


End file.
